fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Narcori
Sleep Paralysis Frenzy Virus |weaknesses = Burning Zero Freezing Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Narcori is a tick-like Temnoceran that can be found in the New World. It secretes a paralyzing neurotoxin from its beak-like gnathosoma, and it can spray narcotic fluids from its abdomen. Physiology Narcori resembles a giant hard tick, having a gnathosoma (a beak-like mouth structure that consists of a radula, chelicerae, and pedipalps all in one), eight hairy legs with barbed hooks, a long, oval-shaped abdomen, and a scutum on their dorsal surface. Its upper abdomen has a rigid carapace similar to a tortoise's shell, with the lower region having less protection overall, and spikes and a large stinger appear on the upper portion. Its legs, gnathosoma, sputum, and upper body are turquoise in colouration, while its lower body, leg hairs, stinger, and hooks are baby blue. Two small, yellow eyes can be found on the scutum, and the spikes that appear on its upper abdomen are azure. Ecology Narcori is an obligate hematophage, needing blood to survive and grow, and will attempt to suck the blood of any organisms they can find, regardless of size difference. Its beak-like gnathosoma is designed to attach to hosts while cutting through their skin, inserting its radula into the hole as it does so, and it releases anticoagulant inhibitors as it feeds in order to increase the amount of blood it gets. It finds hosts by detecting their breath and body odors along with sensing body heat, moisture, and vibrations, which is done through the hairs found on its legs and sensory organs that are found in the first pair of legs. It is most active in warm and moist environments with plenty of animals and monsters to go around, and reacts poorly to cold and dry areas, as they can easily dehydrate it. Its fangs secrete a paralyzing neurotoxin that can render hosts helpless in seconds, and its body has specialized sacs that produce narcotic liquids which are sprayed out of a stinger on its abdomen and can knock out hosts instantly, which is helpful for a parasite that is incapable of flying or jumping. It will actively hunt for hosts, with its preferred hunting grounds being places where large monsters are known to sleep, and will keep feeding until it is engorged. Once it gains a substantial amount of nutrients, its narcotic fluids will be produced at a sharply increased rate and gain a notable boost in power, allowing it to fight back while full. Despite these adaptations, it is vulnerable to predation from larger monsters, such as Anjanath, Legiana, Odogaron, Rathalos, Deviljho, and Bazelgeuse. Due to its blood-based diet, it is a vector for many diseases, most notably the dreaded Frenzy Virus, which it has developed an immunity to after being exposed to it for prolonged periods of time. Behavior Narcori is aggressive and opportunistic, attacking anything it sees as a food source. Abilities Similar to Gendrome and Great Girros, Narcori can inflict Paralysis through its bites. Its stinger releases narcotic fluids that can instantly knock out foes, and if it sucks enough blood, these fluids will become more powerful and have a higher rate of release. It is immune to the Frenzy Virus, and can spread it through its physical attacks. Habitat Narcori can be found in nearly any environment located in the New World. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,600 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,980 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,520 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,680 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Normal Form * Fangs: 35 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Torso/Scute: 15 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Belly (Normal): 55 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Belly (Swollen): 80 (Cut), 75 (Impact), 75 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stinger/Nail: 20 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Leg Segment: 35 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Leg Tip/Spikes: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Fangs = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Torso/Scute = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Belly (Normal) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Belly (Swollen) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Stinger/Nail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Leg Segment = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Leg Tip'Spikes = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jagras - Wins. * vs. Kulu-ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Great Kestodon - Wins. * vs. Pukei-Pukei - Wins. * vs. Great Girros - Wins. * vs. Tzitzi-ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Tobi-Kadachi - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Chipoake - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Barroth - Draw. * vs. Radobaan - Draw. * vs. Anjanath - Loses. * vs. Paolumu - Loses. * vs. Harlequail - Loses. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Loses. * vs. Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Diablos/Black Diablos - Loses. * vs. Legiana - Loses. * vs. Odogaron - Loses. Attacks Hook Strike Narcori hoists its front legs into the air, then swings them downward. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts the Frenzy Virus. While this move is weak, it makes up for it with its quicker speed compared to the other attacks the monster uses. Neurotoxic Bite Similar to Nerscylla, Narcori stretches out its fangs, then bites at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Paralysis and the Frenzy Virus. At High-Rank and G-Rank, it will run towards the hunter while its fangs are stretched out. Neurotoxic Pin Narcori stretches its front legs out, then does a hugging motion. This attack deals low damage and pins the hunter down. Once this is done, it will then hold onto the hunter with its front legs and bite into them, inflicting Paralysis along with the Frenzy Virus and rapidly draining their health. This attack can be escaped through use of a Dung Bomb, but the affected hunter must be quick or bring a friend to help them, because once Paralysis kicks in, the bar cannot be lowered any further. If it succeeds, it will not attack the hunter, but instead temporarily backs off while its abdomen is swollen, going back to attacking after 7 seconds. Narcotic Spray Narcori hoists its abdomen up, then sprays a stream of narcotic liquid at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Sleep. The attack's power, range, and area of effect increases when the monster's belly is swollen. Fake-Out Spray Narcori hoists its abdomen up as if it's going to use its Narcotic Spray attack, then swipes at the hunter with its claws. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts the Frenzy Virus. Narcotic Wave Narcori tilts its abdomen to the side, then sprays a stream of narcotic liquid at the hunter while spinning in place. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Sleep. The attack's power, range, and area of effect increases when the monster's belly is swollen. Narcotic Spikes Narcori rigorously shakes its abdomen, dislodging spikes that either break once they hit the ground, releasing a burst of narcotic liquid, or get lodged into the ground, releasing small amounts of narcotic gas for some time. Both types spikes inflict medium-high damage and Sleep along with the Frenzy Virus upon contact, and the gas emitted by the lodged spikes deals no damage, but will inflict Sleep. The amount of spikes released along with their range increases when its belly is swollen. Weapons Great Sword Neurotoxic Bonesaw --> Mad Doctor's Bonesaw Long Sword Reciprocating Saw --> Mutilator's Saw Sword and Shield Narcotic Lancet --> Vivisection Lancet Dual Blades Twin Lancets --> Sleep-Paralysis Lancets Hammer Sedative Sledgehammer --> Back-Alley Sledgehammer Lance Tick Syringe --> Lethal Syringe Switch Axe Frontier Axe --> Painkiller Axe Charge Blade Liston Sword --> Psycho's Sword Light Bowgun Anaesthetic Needler --> Euthanasia Needler Bow Surgical Crossbow --> Pavulon Crossbow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 Skills: Antivirus, Status Atk +1, Mind's Eye, Raise Hunger High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 Skills: Antivirus, Status Atk +2, Mind's Eye, Raise Hunger G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +10 Skills: Antivirus, Status Atk +2, Mind's Eye, Raise Hunger Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Antivirus, Status Atk +1, Mind's Eye, Raise Hunger High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Antivirus, Status Atk +2, Mind's Eye, Raise Hunger G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice -10 * Dragon +20 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Antivirus, Status Atk +2, Mind's Eye, Raise Hunger Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Fangs- The gnathosoma will be scarred. Legs x8- The nails will break, and the legs will be scarred. Spikes- The spikes will break off. Torso- The carapace will become cracked, exposing some of the abdomen's softer areas. Trivia * Narcori's name is a corruption of narcotic, which refers to its ability to inflict Sleep. * When fatigued, Narcori will fail to produce Sleep-inflicting fluids, and its physical attacks will take longer to execute. It can recover stamina by biting into any small or large monsters into the area before draining them of their blood. Small monsters will not survive the encounter, whereas large monsters will take 400 damage in total. * Breaking Narcori's spikes will reduce the amount of spikes it dislodges, and breaking its fangs will halve the rate at which they inflict Paralysis. * Ticks are incapable of jumping in real life, instead lodging onto their prey by hanging off leaves and branches in wait for a host to come by in order to eat, which is why Narcori cannot jump. * Credit for the original icon goes to Kingoftheovis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64